poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End/Transcript
This is the transcript for Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End. Prologue: An emergency royal summons/Young Six fate (The episodes begins with Spike fliying to tell Twilight something important) *'Spike the Dragon:' Twilight!!! Twilight!!! (The scene cuts with Sandbar being defeated, later the scene cuts with Spike still finding Twilight) *'Spike the Dragon:' Twilight!!! Were are you??!! (The scene cuts with Gallus being defeated, later the scene cuts with Twilight in the libary of the Castle, appears Spike to tell Twilight something important) Celestia and Luna announce their retirement/The new protectors of Equestria/Twilight is "Twilight-ing" hard A villainous gathering/Enter the dreaded Grogar/Grogar proposes an alliance Meltdown in Twilight Sparkle's office/Young Six disappear Sombra lays siege to the Empire/Sombra leaves Davis and Veemon unconscious Twilight rallies the troops/The Mane Six's secret weapon/The cavalry has arrived! A cakewalk of a magical battle/Sombra death???/Davis and Veemon corrupts the Royal Family Aftermath/The destruction of harmony/Sombra sets his sights on Ponyville/Sombra corrupts the Mane Six/Utter Despair/Sombra corrupts The World (Sombra is shown laughing at his victory while the heroes are horrified by what he's done) * Rainbow Dash: What. Just. Happened?! * Yolei Inoue: I have no idea! * Knuckles: The Elements! * Tai Kamiya: They've been destroyed!.............First our Crests, now the Elements..... * Kairi: No... No, this can't be happening! * Fluttershy: The Tree of Harmony can't really be gone... Can it?! * Twilight Sparkle: It can't be! * King Sombra: But it is! You thought you defeated me, but you led me right to the source of your power. Now that it's destroyed, nothing can stop me! picked up the fragments of the elements of harmony and tried desperately to put them back together to no avail * Twilight Sparkle: He's right... With the Elements gone, I don't know how we can defeat him! * Sonic: in anger You're going to pay for this! towards the Umbrum * Rainbow Dash: Guess we'll just have to beat him the old-fashioned way! friends, and the other heroes charge into battle, leaving a disheartened Twilight feebly trying to piece the elements together. Sombra fires his magic, sending the heroes back and forcing the Digimon out of their Digivolved states before trapping the heroes (except for the Mane Five) in a cage of crystals. Twilight tries to blast them out with her magic but it has no affect, black smoke claws eventually dragged the Mane Five back to Sombra * Ash Ketchum: Girls! * King Sombra: Ha! You're no match for me! I will finally rule the Crystal Empire! gasps Wait... With you out of the way, I will rule all of the World! * Twilight Sparkle: Girls! No! gotserious * Takato Matsuki: Where's Guilmon??? * King Sombra: Ah? Ohhhhh, your darling red Digimon partner, ha, he's still imprisoned at the Crystal Empire. * Takato Matsuki: angry What your little...... tried to attack to King Sombra, but it is useless * Sonic: Don't count on it, buddy! * SpongeBob: You wouldn't dare! * King Sombra: Oh, but I will. And I think I know exactly where I'll start. * Applejack: Don't you dare say it! * Rabia: Your sweet, little hometown. * Rarity: You leave Ponyville alone! * Pinkie Pie: We'll never let you get away with this! * King Sombra: So what? Without your Elements, you're already so much easier to control. quickly uses his hypnosis gaze on the Mane Five, though they tried their best to resist, they ultimately succumbed to his control, their eyes glowing green and their coats dulling * Twilight Sparkle: shocked NO! * Shadow: Dang, not here... * King Sombra: laughs I suppose I might as well control you other pests as well! smoke claws appear and reach out to the heroes, making them cower in fear, much to Twilight's horror * Twilight Sparkle: the verge of crying No, stop! Spare them, just corrupt me instead! * Everyone: WHAT?! * Kari Kamiya: Twilight, no! * Ash Ketchum: Don't do it, we're not worth it! * Twilight Sparkle: But... slowly form in her eyes You all mean the world to me, and I couldn't bring myself to hurt you even if I wanted to, I wouldn't even do that with my own friends... * Patrick: But... Twilight... * Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, even without the elements and crests, you'll figure something out, I'm sure of it, alright Sombra, victory is yours... her head in shame as a tear rolls down her cheek * King Sombra: Works for me. his hypnosis gaze on Twilight, causing the majority of the heroes to instantly tear up * Palmon: Oh, Twilight! into Mimi's arms crying * Scrooge McDuck: How noble of her... * Mario: Mama mia... turns into black smoke and flies out of the entrance while the possessed Mane Six slowly walk out * Sora: at the Mane Six Hang in there girls, we'll get you and your friends out of this jam eventually. * Twilight Sparkle: monotone Must... obey... Sombra... Mane Six fly out * Double D: I don't have a good feeling about this... * Ed: I don't have any feeling at all. * SpongeBob: I can't believe Twilight gave herself up just to save us. * Patrick: Yeah, we owe her our lives now. * Tentomon: I guess so... sighs How did we not realize Sombra was tricking us the entire time. * Agumon: (Grabs Tentomon) Good question! Now we're stuck here! Meanwhile Sombra's about to take over the entire world! Because we were too stupid to realize he had bigger plans! (Tai grabs Agumon trying to make him stop from attacking Tentomon) * Tai Kamiya: Stop it, Agumon! What's come over you!? * Agumon: what he's doing I'm sorry, Tentomon. sighs * Bubbles: What do we do? * Sonic: I don't know! The Tree of Harmony grew the Elements! It kept the Everfree Forest under control! And now that it's gone, Sombra will take over Equestria! * Ash Ketchum: Not if we stop him! * Pikachu: Pika-Pikachu. * Pooh: You're right, now, how do we get out of here... Hmm, think think think... * Amy Rose: Well we better hurry, I can't bear to see the Mane Six under the spell of that monster! * Blossom: Or the Cutie Mark Crusaders... * Donald: Or Trixie... * Goofy: Or Spike... * Amy Rose: Or Starlight... * Cream: Or Sunset... Or anypony forced to do that monster's bidding! * Unikitty: Hmm, maybe everyone who can dig can dig our way out of here.... * looks Takuya is worried * Zoe Orimoto: Takuya?? What's wrong?? * Takuya Kanbara: sigh........I'm worried about the Young Six, they're still not here, I think Sombra may have already captured and corrupted them... Digging out of desperation/Ash, Tai, Pooh and friends to the rescue/The World enslaved by darkness/The threat of the Everfree King Sombra invades Canterlot/Freeing the Mane Six from Sombra's Control * Fight back against the forest/Celestia, Luna, the Pillars, Z-Figthers, and all Heroes come to help A blockade of friends and family/Heroes vs. the Sombra-fied horde Storm the castle/Legendary Warriors vs Young Six/Discord ex machina Lord of Chaos vs. King of Shadows/Sombra corrupts all except, Discord and Guilmon/The Mane Six Restored/Darkness reigns supreme/Discord's speech Mane Six: together we stand/Guilmon vs Sombra/Friendship is magic!/Fall of the king/Guilmon death??? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *appears in a white area, then Guilmon appears *Takato Matsuki: surprised Guilmon! *was going to approach Guilmon but that stops him *Guilmon: Takato......thank you...... *began crying, but kept smileing, Guilman then began to disappear until he was gone * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ed: Guys, look, Guilmon is double done for... * Eddy: But, it's the end of the show, Ed. * Ed: I know... * Eddy: I can't believe it... A wasted speech/We definitely got this/Guilmon Returns Epilogue: Machinations of evil